Goku's Birthday Is Here!
by IcyIsEverybody'sFool
Summary: Goku's birthday is here! Yay! He's finally nineteen! Well, while he thinks it's going to be a good day, everyone else thinks other wise... Take it as you want, Yaoi or not yaoi. Saiyuki drabble. :D


HI! I'm new here, so pleaseeee cut me some slack if you don't like this… I just love Goku so much I wanted to celebrate his birthday!

Goku: Uh, wow! Thanks! Can I have some cake?

Me: Yes, No, Maybe so!

Goku:…So is that a yes or a no?

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

Goku sat up in bed, and remembered what day it was. And, in addition to the thought, he remembered how Gojyo always celebrated it. "Shit…" He mumbled, and flopped down back on the pillow. Suddenly his door burst open. "Well, guess whos birthday it is?" Gojyo smirked evilly. "Uh…yours?" Goku asked hopefully. "I'm not a damn monkey, so whos is it?" Gojyo asked again in a sing-song voice. "Damn it, Gojyo! It's my birthday, and what about it?" Goku yelled. Gojyo smirked. "How old are you?" He asked. "Nineteen. Now get the hell out of my room." Goku murmured, putting his pillow over his head. Suddenly he felt pressure on the bed…

Sanzo and Hakkai suddenly heard a,"DAMN IT GOJYO!" from the next room. Sanzo growled and got up. "Damn monkey…" He said in a deep voice, picking up his gun from the night stand. Hakkai got up too. "Now, Sanzo. They probably didn't get in too much trouble. It is Goku's birthday, after all." Hakkai smiled. They walked to the next room, only to see a disturbing sight. Gojyo was hitting Goku over and over on the arm, counting. He was up to twelve. Goku was tied to a chair, desperately trying to chew off them rope. Yes, chew. The disturbing part was that the _pervert _was doing this. "And…nineteen. You can get out now, ya baka saru." Gojyo said happily, staring at all the birthday noogies he gave Goku. They both didn't notice Sanzo and Hakkai at the door. Goku finally got out of the ropes, and attacked the kappa with nyoi-bou, hitting him over the head. "DAMN YOU, GOKU!" Gojyo yelled in pain, clutching his head. And they both didn't notice the gun Sanzo held up. Sanzo held up his gun. They didn't notice it. But they both noticed it shoot the wall, right next to Gojyo's head.

Goku sat by the river, rubbing his bruised arm. "Damn him. Freakin kappa." He muttered. _He tied my to a chair, of all things…_ Goku thought. "Oi. Saru." Someone said. Goku looked up, and flinched when he saw a _very _pissed Sanzo. And Goku, very unfortunately, experienced mouth-to-mouth with the fan-o-doom. "OW!" cried Goku, clutching his head in pain. "What the hell did ya do that for?" Goku yelled. "It's my birthday, damn it!" Sanzo gave him the evil eye. "I couldn't care less. And I ain't dealing with a depressed monkey. So cheer up, baka saru." Sanzo said harshly. Goku wimpered and looked down. He hated it when Sanzo was mad at him. He always wanted to live up to Sanzo's expectations, but never could. Sanzo looked him over, and ch'ed. Then he was gone.

Goku walked back to the inn. "I'm so damn hungry…at least Hakkai will be nice to me. Maybe he'll give me some cake!" Goku thought, excited. And the thought of the cake, he started to run to Hakkai's room. But his energy used for running was quickly wasted as Hakkai threw Goku out of his room. "Sorry, Goku. I'm doing something important right now." Hakkai apologized. Goku sniffed. "Fine. If no one will celebrate my birthday, then I'll celebrate it myself." Goku said, his eyes shadowed. "Goku…" Hakkai said, pity in his voice. But by then Goku was already running, out of the hall, out of the inn, and out of the town. And he was running into the forest. Gojyo looked at the boy running into the forest. "Hey, Hakkai. Do ya think we should of told him about the surprise party?"

Goku ran through the forest, tears running down his cheeks. _Why are they ignoring me? They're all so mean…It's my birthday, and they should all be nice. Like a family…_ Goku suddenly stopped, panting, and started to think. _Like a real family, huh? Well, if we were a family, we're a pretty screwed up one. Hee._ Goku sat down, and stopped crying. For some reason, he just did. His stomach rumbled, and he laughed. _Wow…I was running so fast, I forgot I was hungry! Hm…what will I buy with Sanzo's credit card when I get back to town? Let me think…hmmm…takoyaki, sushi, rice, rice balls, domburi, ramen, somen, udon, sukiyaki, miso soup, hamubagu, tempur , gyoza, tsukemoske…oh, they're all so delicious! I'll just buy them all... _Goku thought, drooling at the thought of all the traditional Japanese dishes. Then he realized: He didn't have Sanzo's credit card. Goku grumbled angrily, and just pulled out his spare meatbun. He ate it, thankful he had at least _something._ Then, when he was done, there was a rustle in the bushes. He jumped, and automatically summoned nyoi-boi. But, he only found himself face-to-face with…Sanzo? "S-Sanzo?" Goku stammered. Putting away nyoi-boi, he looked at Sanzo again. Sanzo smirked at the monkey's stupidity. "Who else? Stupid monkey." Sanzo said sarcastically. Goku gulped. When Sanzo was sarcastic, something was wrong. _Very _wrong. "Anyways, Hakkai was worried about you. He threatened to throw away all my smokes if I didn't come." Sanzo mumbled, looking away. Then, out of nowhere, Goku hugged Sanzo. Sanzo jumped, and growled, "What the hell are you-" Sanzo started, but was cut off when Goku said, "Thanks, Sanzo." Then he let go. Sanzo stared at the boy. "For what?" He asked, all of a sudden. Goku looked up and smiled sadly. "For getting me out of hell…the cage. And actually keepin' me around." Goku mumbled, looking down. Goku then felt a hand on his head, and looked up. Sanzo ruffled his hair. "Your welcome, saru." Sanzo said, looking up. Goku smiled and grabbed Sanzo's wrist. "Let's go, Hakkai and Gojyo will give hell about this!" Goku laughed, looking up at Sanzo. "Wait," Sanzo said, "One more thing…" He mumbled. Goku looked up at Sanzo, tilting his head cutely. Sudenlly there was a bullet hole in the tree next to him. "AH! Sanzo, what was THAT for?" Goku screeched, letting go of Sanzo's wrist. Sanzo looked at him angrily. "For almost making me lose my smokes! Baka saru!" Sanzo yelled. Gok sniffed, and looked down. "Sorry…"He mumbled. Sanzo sighed, he hated when the monkey was sad. He got a piece of chocolate cake out of nowhere, like his fan. "Here. Happy birthday, saru. Happy 519th birthday."Sanzo mumbled, looking at the sky again. Goku looked up and smiled. "Actually, I'm older!" He said happily. Sanzo stared at the monkey. "I couldn't care less. You're still a pain in the ass." "HEY!"


End file.
